Nowadays, people are paying more attention to daily water consumption and because of that, various containers are commercially available in the market to individually emphasize its multi-functionalities. Among these containers, most of the lids used to cover the cups are provided with either outer threading or internal threading to mate with the internal threading or outer threading formed on the cup body, such that when the outer/internal threading of the lid is threadingly connected to the internal/outer threading of the cup body, water inside the container kept inside the cup body in a water-tight manner. After removing the lid from the cup body, the user is then able to drink the water directly from the cup body. However, due to the formation of either the internal threading or outer threading on either the lid or the cup body, the user will experience an odd feeling as the user's lip is placing directly on top of either the internal or outer threading on the cup body when drinking the water. Furthermore, the formation of threading on the lid and the cup body makes cleaning of the lid and the cup body difficult as germs is easily using spaces between two adjacent threading to grow. Also, dust and other contaminant may accumulate in the same spaces.
In order to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems, Chinese patent application No. ZL201020102745.6 and ZL201010172687.9 discuss a threading-free lid module to solve the cleaning problem. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, as shown in Chinese patent application No. ZL201020102745.6, a cup module is disclosed, wherein the cup module has a lid 1, a sealing ring 2, a cup body 3, an outer threading 4, a handle fixture 5, a handle 6, a hexagonal screw 7 and a positioning plate 8. The positioning plate 8 is connected to the outer threading 4 and inserted into the handle fixture 5. Thus, the seal to the cup body 3 by the lid 1 is completed by the combination between the outer threading 4 and the inner threading formed on an inner face of the lid 1 with the assistance of the sealing ring 2 sandwiched between the lid 1 and the cup body 3. From the depiction of FIG. 1, it is learned that the operation is entirely controlled by the handle 6. However, the handle 6 which stands out from the cup body 3 is easily damaged or deformed by environment and causes inferior safety and sealing effect between the lid 1 and the cup body 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional cup module having a cap and a body is disclosed in Chinese patent application ZL201010172687.9, which includes a body 1, a cap 2 composed of an upper cap 5 and a lower cap 6 rotatable relative to the upper cap 5, a seal face 3 sandwiched between the body 1 and the cap 2, an annular recess 4 defined in an upper inner face of the body 1, a connector 7 sandwiched between the upper cap 5 and the lower cap 6, a sliding block 9 slidably received in a sliding track inside the lower cap 6, an annular ridge 10 formed on the sliding block 9 to correspond to the annular recess 4, a recoil spring 11 one distal end of which is securely connected to the sliding block 9 and the other distal end of which is securely connected to a stop 12 formed inside the lower cap 6 and a push 13 provided inside the upper cap 5 and having a driving face 14 engaged with the sliding block 9 to force the sliding block 9 to move inside the lower cap 6. Even though, there is no threading formed either in the cap 2 or the body 1 to complete the seal combination between the cap body 1 and the cap 2, there is still a recess formed inside the upper inner face of the body 1, which is deemed as the conventional threading. Still since the formation of the annular recess 4 inside the body 1, germs and/or contaminants are/is easily using the space inside the recess as a habitat and thus causes a serious hygienic problem.